


An Angel and A Demon walk into a Coffee Shop.

by Rainbownomja



Series: Writers Month 2019 Prompts [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Background Autistic Aziraphale, Coffee Shops, Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley missed Warlock, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Godparents Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Just a fuck ton of fluff, Kinda, M/M, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbownomja/pseuds/Rainbownomja
Summary: And find something surprising there.





	An Angel and A Demon walk into a Coffee Shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Month Prompt: Coffee Shop AU (Although I took that loosely)

Aziraphale dragged Crowley by the sleeve towards his newest conquest. There was an anxious air to his posture, but Crowley didn’t say anything. This early in the morning, the streets were quiet, allowing them both to relax as they moved with ease. Aziraphale relished in the lack of buzzing underneath his skin, for once, he could be still. 

The coffee shop was cold, and smelled of strong coffee and a hint of cinnamon. Across the chalkboard was written Pumpkin Season! In bright bold lettering. Aziraphale stepped up to the register, Crowley tucked safely beside him, and then he met the workers eyes. 

Adam had grown like a weed, and just behind him holding a fresh cup in his hand, was Warlock. The two of them didn’t seem like the types to work in such a place, and yet there they were. Aziraphale attempted to remember the year. By his count they had to be sixteen at least. 

“Hi Azira- I mean. Welcome, what can we get for you?” Adam asked. Warlock raised an eyebrow over his shoulder and swirled hot milk into coffee. 

“One cup of black coffee and a pumpkin latte…” Aziraphale muttered. Adam did not ask for his name although he wrote “FELL” on it. 

They sat down, Crowley’s back popped, and all was well. Until Warlock called the names. Crowley put out a hand to make Aziraphale stay in his seat, but even from the counter he could hear the hushed whispers of confusion. 

“Nanny?” 

“Yes dear. How good it is to see you.” Crowley replied, his pitch three octaves higher than usual. Then a third voice joined them. 

“Nanny? That’s Mr. Crowley…” Adam murmured. 

“Mr?” Warlock hummed. “I had wondered whatever happened to you. Only a week before my birthday you and Mr.Gardener were simply gone.” 

“M’sorry Warlock…” Crowley said, his voice returned to normal. “We-”

“I knew you two were together!” Warlock beamed. Aziraphale could almost feel Crowley's scowl. 

“Yes. Well.” He coughed. “ We were called away on other business. I…” Aziraphale turned to see the blush forming on Crowley’s cheeks. Five years wasn’t enough to wash away the learning of Below. “Came back to see you but the ambassador had already moved on by then.” 

“He did. I didn’t.” Warlock mumbled. He nudged against Adam’s shoulder. “Started living with him in year seven.”

“ ‘Didn’t know you two were friends.” 

“We weren’t. But Wensleydale was.” Adam commented. “They were in the same private school for a year or so.” There was a jingle as another customer entered the shop. Warlock smiled as Adam ducked away. 

“I should get back to work, but...Could I see you again sometime? I’d...love to hear some more of your stories.” Warlock stared down at his shoes and Crowley opened his mouth to answer when Adam interrupted. 

“Next time Anathema invites us to dinner I’ll make her call you two!” He called. Crowley forced a smile into a smirk. He took the two cups Warlock had forgotten on the counter. 

“Dinner then.” He answered. Aziraphale could feel the love coming off of him in waves, he had missed his charge even though he would never say it. Aziraphale missed him too if he’d had a moment to think about it. 

Yes dinner. Some catching up was in order and he wouldn’t mind some of Anathema's simply splendid cooking. His joy must have shown on his face as Crowley seemed to lose himself when their fingers grazed over the same coffee cup. His demon bent down to his level and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

All was well in the world. Not that anyone had thought it to be any different. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you like my work please leave me a kudos and/or a comment! I'd love to hear from you! 
> 
> Interested in seeing more of my works including originals? Follow me on Tumblr @AvalonPendragonWrites 
> 
> See you tomorrow <3


End file.
